


I Need Your Time

by noturgirlxx



Series: My One and Only (You) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, live-in partners, this is my first attempt of writing an avalance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/pseuds/noturgirlxx
Summary: Ava was so focused on her job.Sara felt ignored, and she started thinking that Ava’s job was more important than her.





	I Need Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, you probably read the tags, yeah? YES, it is re-written. BUT, the story changed a bit than the previous one. It took me a week to finish this story, and it’s waay too longer than the first one because, I added a sexy scene? Seriously, I don’t know where did I get the idea, it just popped in my mind.
> 
> And, a HUGE thanks, to my wonderful beta’s @WardenRoot, and @Notabeautifullittefool they’re my amazing friends! and—my girl, @UnlockTheRainbow, for helping, and encouraging me. I love you! You guys are my hero! xx
> 
> P.S I added some words that my betas’ didn’t know. So any mistakes are mine!

Ava went straight home after a long, tiring day at work. She was too exhausted to brush her teeth or even change her clothes. She was walking down the hallway to their bedroom and saw Sara already asleep, hugging her pillow tightly like it was her girlfriend. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was past 2 am. She must have lost track of time working; she hadn’t had time to eat dinner. Ava climbed on the bed carefully, not wanting to wake up Sara. She caressed her cheeks and kissed the top of her head and turned her back to her.

Ava was close to drifting off when she felt an arm snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. Lips were pressing at the back of her neck, as much as Ava wanted to give in, she couldn’t. She was too tired.

Today had been hell for her.

“Sara, I’m tired,” Ava said softly, but Sara just ignored her. 

Sara turned her around, and started kissing Ava’s neck up to her lips.

“Sara, I..I’m..tired,” Ava said, trying to pull away from the kiss.

She continued kissing Ava, from her jaw, down to her neck, to the sweet spot just below Ava’s ear and whispered, ‘I missed you.’ Sara’s hands made their way to Ava’s chest and settled on her breasts, squeezing them gently through her shirt. 

Ava gasped at the contact.

When she started unbuttoning Ava’s shirt, Ava gripped her wrists to stop her. Sara looked up to her, confused.

“Sara, I’m really tired. Can we just sleep. Please,” Ava said, annoyed. She saw the hurt and disappointment in Sara’s eyes but it quickly vanished.

She nodded, “Okay.” as Sara moved away from Ava and laid down, turning her back to her. She didn’t want Ava to see how hurt she felt for rejecting her for the last couple of weeks.

 

Every night, Sara kept waiting for her, but Ava was getting a lot of work during the past weeks, and she was doing her best to finish it all by staying late at her office. 

They hadn’t had a chance to talk because every time she got home, Sara was already asleep, and when Sara woke up, Ava had already gone to work.

Sara understood that Ava was just doing her job. Working hard for them. She understood her girlfriend every time Ava forgot to text her, or that she wouldn’t make it to dinner, or she was coming home late. She understood her even if it kind of hurt her inside.

 

Sara ignored everything.

 

But today was different.

 

Today was special for Sara, it was their fourth year anniversary being together. She had planned the whole week thinking about this day.

She thought that it would be the perfect day to finally _ask_ Ava. 

 

She couldn’t wait for Ava to see what she’d prepared for this day.

 

They’d known each other even before they started dating. Sara and Ava were college roommates, they’d became closer when Ava’s parents died from a car accident. Ava blamed herself for their death, for disobeying them and pursued what she really liked. 

Sara kept telling her that is was not her fault. She kept reminding Ava that everything happened for a reason. Sara told Ava that everything would be fine, and she would never leave her side no matter what.

Years of friendship and sharing slowly turned not love for this stubborn, not-so-perfect couple. Sara and Ava already knew the best and worst about each other before embarking on their romance.

—

The night went quickly, and everything Sara had prepared, were all wasted.

She felt so broken.

Ignored.

Hurt.

—

Ava groaned in frustration. She stayed at her office, finishing her work. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and hadn’t had a chance to even check her phone since then. She forgot to text Sara that she would be coming home late. Once Ava turned her phone on, Sara’s message popped up and she clicked it immediately.

 

Text Messages  
My Love

 _6:05 PM_  
_Hi babe, I need you to be home by 8, don’t be late._

_I love you!_

_7:34 PM_  
_I’m waiting for you._

_Will you make it tonight?_

_11:38 PM_  
_Guess not._

 

What was so special today that Sara wanted her home by 8?

Of course. Ava forgot what day today was. She didn’t even think for a moment what it could be, and just grabbed her jacket and bag and went home.

It was already 1 in the morning when Ava made it home. She ignored the light coming from the kitchen and walked straight to their bedroom. She saw Sara lying on the bed, turned away from the door. Ava quickly brushed her teeth and changed to pyjamas. As she walked back to their bed and silently climbed under the covers, she pulled Sara closer to her, taking a mental note to talk to her girlfriend tomorrow about their trip to Hawaii. She forgot to tell Sara that she finally finished her work, and they’d be leaving for vacation next week. Ava kissed Sara’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

 

—

 

_Earlier that day_

_Sara woke up to her phone buzzing. It was already seven am, and Ava was already gone to work (obviously). She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Sara pulled on her black jeans, a white tank top, a black cardigan, and slipped on her black bomber boots._

_After Sara went to go groceries, and got everything she needed for the surprise dinner for Ava, she stopped by the jewelry store._

_Sara thought if she would get Ava an engagement ring, it would be something simple, honest, and true. Sara had chose a Three Stone Quilted French Pavé engagement ring with three diamonds to represent their past friendship, present love, and future life together. After she bought the ring, Sara quickly went back home._

_Sara settled the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. She cleaned the house first, changed the bed sheets and pillow cases. She also vacuumed every room, and after cleaning, she proceeded to the kitchen to arrange the table. Sara cut the white tulips that she bought on her way back home and placed it on the center of the table with the scented candles. She remembered Ava may have mentioned that she really loved white tulips and the scent of vanilla candles._

_She finished preparing and cooking around 6 in the evening. She took her phone from the kitchen counter and sent a quick message to Ava._

_Sara had already showered and changed into the black dress that Ava said she loved her wearing, especially the v-shaped neckline that revealed enough of her cleavage. It was simple and elegant, the color of a raven’s feather, with a snug waist, the skirt flared out from the hips and fell just above the knees, showing her milky legs. She smiled while curling her hair, the excitement clearly showing in her eyes._

_She couldn’t wait to finally ask Ava to marry her, and be her wife._

_It’s gonna be a perfect night,_

_Or at least, that was Sara thought._

_It was past 9 and Ava was not home yet. Sara waited another hour, and another, and another. She checked her phone, and it was past 12am. There was no reply from Ava._

_Sara stood up and made her way to the bedroom. She changed to her pyjamas and an old t-shirt, as she walked back to their bed, and lay down. _Anger_ and _hurt_ , that is what she was feeling right now. _

_She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her nerves as her stomach twisted sickeningly. Sara didn’t know how long she’d been crying, until she felt her eyes were already closing. She pulled the blanket tightly over her shoulder as she let out a shaky breath before sleep took over her body._

 

Ava woke up in the middle of the night, without Sara on her side. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was only past three in the morning. She walked to the bathroom to check for Sara, but Ava didn’t see any sign of her as she made her way to their living room. Sara was sitting on their couch, holding a glass and an almost empty bottle of scotch over the table.

 _How long had she been drinking?_ Ava walked towards the table and faced her girlfriend. Sara's eyes were closed, but the redness was visible.

‘Sara,’ Ava called. ‘Babe, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?’ she asked, and when Sara opened her eyes, they were glistening.

‘Nothing,’ Sara replied shortly, before closing her eyes again, not wanting to talk.

‘What do you mean... _nothing_? Sara, you’re here on the couch, drinking for god knows how long. Yeah, it’s _nothing_.’ Ava said, her brows furrowed. She hadn’t seen Sara like this before. 

Looking so _lost_.

Sara laughed sarcastically, ‘As if you care.’

‘W—what.. as if I care?’ Ava stammered. She was confused, how could Sara think that?

‘Well, yeah. Do you?’ Sara snapped, the hurt and anger that she’d been burying suddenly rising again.

She couldn’t control her feelings anymore.

Ava stumbled. _Where was this coming from_?

‘I—what? Why wouldn’t I?’ She couldn’t bear hearing Sara say things like that. ‘Sara, of course. Why—why would you think that?’

‘Oh, really?’ Sara chuckled, ‘Okay. If you say so,’ she said sarcastically, bringing the bottle up to her mouth and taking another sip.

Her eyes went wide as she felt a pang of annoyance and hurt inside her.

‘What is wrong with you!’ Ava spat, almost shouting. She saw her flinch. 

Sara was not giving her any hint to what the hell was wrong, and it was making her irritated. What could’ve possibly happened that made her drink in the middle of the night?

Sara placed the bottle down on the table.

‘What is wrong with me. Really. You don’t know?’ Sara exclaimed, her tears were threatening to fall. She didn’t want to cry again, not in front of Ava.

‘I waited for you, Ava! You didn’t even bother to call me or even leave a message that you wouldn’t make it tonight,’ Sara yelled, tears now falling across her cheeks.

‘Sara, you know that I’m busy working. I haven’t checked my phone since lunch. Only when I’m leaving the office!’ Ava countered, leveling Sara’s tone.

‘Why am I not surprised?’ Sara groaned, rolling her eyes.

Of course. Sara expected that answer.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Ava asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sara stood up raising her hands, ‘Oh come on. When was the last time you stayed at home? When was the last time we had dinner and breakfast together,’ she paused, and gritted her teeth before she continued, ‘W—when was the last time you kissed me. When was the last time you made love to me? It only had been weeks, but it felt like a fucking year to me! Or—or maybe you forget that I—I’m your girlfriend and I fucking live here too!’ Sara screamed.

Ava opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly when Sara spoke again.

‘I even went out for groceries and cooked dinner for you. Do you know what today is? You didn’t remember, did you?’ Sara scoffed, clenching her jaw.

_oh_

“—Sara,” Ava said softly, she took a step forward, but stopped when Sara cut her off.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sara looked up the ceiling, and let out a sad laughed, “You know what, never mind. Just go back to bed, I’ll stay here.” 

Ava winced at that. She was supposed to say something, but the words weren’t coming out of her mouth. How could she forget their anniversary?

Ava never forgot, not even once. In fact, she was the one who’d always prepared things during special occasions. Ava wanted everything planned and organized. Anniversaries or birthdays or even other occasions. She made sure Sara was happy. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel special and that Sara deserved all the love the world had to offer, and that Ava loves her with all of her heart. 

That she was the person Ava wanted to be with, for the rest of her life. But now, she fucked up.

‘Sara, I—’ she tried again, but Sara cut her off. Again.

‘Don’t. Just—don’t. I’m tired. So fucking tired.’ Sara shook her head and breathed shakily. ‘I don’t know why I even think of _asking you_ tonight. I’m so stupid to think you would want to have a _life_ with me— when it’s clear you’re not— _interested_ with me anymore.’ Sara murmured, she sat down clutching her fingers, ‘Just tell me and—and I—I’ll go,’

Ava felt her heart dropped, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. All the anger and annoyance she’d felt was quickly thrown out of the window. Ava composed herself before she walked towards Sara, and kneeled down in front of her.

‘No. _God, no_ ,’ Ava whispered, taking Sara’s hands with hers.

‘Don’t say that,’ she continued, before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. ‘Look at me, ’ Ava waited a moment, but Sara wouldn’t meet her eyes. ‘Please, hear me out.’ she murmured against the back of Sara’s hands. Ava sighed, but instead of waiting, she started talking.

‘I’m so sorry, for making you feel this way. Work—I, I don’t know. I didn’t realized how focus I was at work, until now. I just want to finish it all, so that I—I could have my vacation. Our vacation. I’m sorry, I’ve been so off lately. And I’m sorry if you feel less important and I—’ Sara whimpered, and Ava felt her heart crashed, seeing Sara like that, so hurt, and _broken_. 

‘Will you please look at me?’ Ava pleaded, her voice cracked. She waited, and when Sara opened her eyes, all Ava wanted was to wipe her tears and pull Sara in her arms. ‘I’m really sorry for everything, Sara. Bu—but Baby, please, don’t ever say that I—that I don’t want you anymore, because that’s not true. I love you, Sara, so much. I know I hurt you, and I fucked up, badly, but I wouldn’t want you to leave. _God_ , baby, ju—just by think of it makes me sick. I—I don’t know what I would do without you.’ Ava sobbed, weakly. She couldn’t bear losing Sara.

They locked eyes and stared af each other for a while.

Sara didn’t know what to say. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Ava’s shoulder, and buried her face on her neck.

Ava felt Sara’s tears running down her neck, and the shaking on Sara’s shoulder told her how hard she was crying. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, pulling her closer as she switched them. Ava sat down on the couch with Sara on her lap. Her lips were pressed against Sara's head. She held Sara as she cried, stroking her hair.

When Sara’s shoulder stopped shaking and her breathing grew more even, Ava pushed her slightly. Sara’s eyes were red from crying. She looked so vulnerable. She cupped Sara’s face, wiping away the stray tears that still lingered there. 

‘I’m so—’

Ava cut her off, ‘Sshh.’ She brushed Sara’s hair behind her ear before pressing her lips to her temple and resting their foreheads together. Ava felt Sara’s warm breath on her face. She stroked her cheeks, and their breathing grew heavier.

“Let me make it up to you,” Ava mumbled.

She leaned forward and captured Sara’s lips. It started soft, almost chaste, but after a moment, the mood shifted to something deeper and more sensual.

Sara poured every emotion she’d felt for the last couple of weeks into it. The anger, sadness, hurt, and forgiveness. 

Ava gasped before tugging Sara’s lower lip between her own. She ran her tongue along Sara’s, and when Sara opened her mouth, she quickly licked in. Sara’s tongue met hers. Their lips were moving in sync.

When Ava begun sucking on Sara’s tongue, Sara let out a beautiful sound, and all Ava wanted was to hear that again. She moved her hands under Sara’s shirt and made her way up, cupping Sara’s breasts and massaging her nipples.

“Take it off,” Ava ordered, pulling an inch away to have enough space for Sara to take her shirt off. Once discarded, Ava didn’t waste time and captured Sara’s lips again, down to her chest. She took the nipple with her mouth while palming the other, pulling and pinching between her fingers. Ava heard Sara gasp when she sucked, and bit hard on her nipple, giving the other the same attention, eliciting soft moans.

Sara grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She tugged the hem of Ava’s shirt, taking it off in a swift motion. She lowered her mouth to kiss along Ava’s jaw down her neck, sucking and biting on the crook of her neck, making sure to leave marks. When her hands traveled down to the waistband of Ava’s pants, she stopped when Ava grabbed her wrists. She pulled away but Ava tightened her grip before pecking her lips. 

‘Hey, tonight’s all about you.’ And before Sara could respond, Ava captured her lips again as she slid her hands down to Sara’s ass, pulling her up with her as Sara quickly wrapped her legs around her waist as Ava led them to their bedroom.

She laid Sara’s back on their bed and started kissing her, before moving down to her neck, and between her breasts, until she reached Sara’s waist band, pulling it down along with her underwear. She settled between Sara’s legs, kissing her inner thighs, softly licking the soft skin at her bikini line. Ava pressed her lips where Sara needed her the most and slowly slid her tongue licking, sucking and swirling before she plunged two fingers into Sara’s core, picking up her pace. 

Sara moaned, biting her lips while clenching the bed sheet with her left hand, the other holding Ava’s hair pulling her closer. She rocked her hips to add more friction. She almost screamed when Ava added another finger and started pumping it in and out. Harder. She came suddenly, her walls clenching around Ava’s fingers, and let out a short cry.

Ava slowly removed her fingers. Sara looked up and met her gaze as Ava sucked her fingers into her mouth.

‘Mmm,’ Ava moaned, before leaning down to kiss Sara, letting her taste herself with her lips. When they pulled back, she laid beside her and Sara moved closer, placing her head against Ava’s chest. Ava wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist pulling her even closer. “So, about what you said earlier,’ Ava beamed, as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair.

‘Can we talk about it tomorrow? Over breakfast? I haven’t had a good sleep for the past weeks.’ Sara mumbled against Ava’s neck..

‘hmm,’ Ava hummed in response, ‘Whatever you need,’ before pressing her lips to Sara’s head and whispered, ‘I love you.’.

Sara looked up, and placed a soft kiss on Ava’s lips. She smiled and whispered back, ‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I cried too! If it makes you feel any better. I literally slapped the person beside me because I couldn’t control myself from writing Sara’s lines. It really broke my heart. :’( (Idk, but I’m a sucker of angst, tbh.) 
> 
> So, I’m sorry if i hurt your feelings... but like, I’m not. :)
> 
> Feel free to critic, i wanna learn more!  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! X
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr?  
> @noturgirlxxx


End file.
